


Dangerous wires

by Shibakamiko



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Kuro doesn't, M/M, Mahiru loves Christmas, Tickling, lazy Kuro, with good reasons lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Trust on Mahiru to come up with the worst ideas for the year's end celebrations. His habit to cover the house in decorations, for example. Or that stupid decision to take a 'cute' (more like ridiculous) picture of Kuro for his New Year greeting's cards. No, really, the lazy Servamp does NOT want to be any part of that mess... but an unfortunate incident will soon leave him with no other choice.





	Dangerous wires

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Tumblr thing, written for a request. I've been reading the Servamp manga since it's release now and it will always be one of my fave series <3 Mainly for the Kuro/Mahiru duo~ They bicker like an old couple all the time haha

“Kuro? Can you come here?”

The black cat sighed loudly. As the end of the year drew near, Mahiru was becoming strangely excited – which, in turn, made Kuro’s life a living nightmare. No earplug could protect his precious naps from the sounds of those busy, rushing footsteps; no place was safe from that accursed stool the brunet dragged all over the house to set different decorations up; and worst of all, the Eve was always trying to get his Servamp involved in all this! With no luck until then, but still. His efforts were getting tiresome…  
Kuro kept his little paws busy with the buttons of his console, careful not to spare the other a single glance – in case he would take it as an encouragement.

“Can’t. Got a boss to defeat, leave me a note and I’ll consider it. Later.”

He could almost _feel_ Mahiru pouting at his back.

“Aw, come on…! It will only take a minute, I promise! Look, I’ve arranged the fairy lights in a circle; you just stand here, in the middle, I snap a quick pic, then you’re free to go!”

“A… pic?” Humans always came up with the weirdest ideas, really. “Why?”

“Err… so I can send it to my friends as custom New Year greetings?”

There. Another weird idea. This whole season was totally getting to Mahiru’s head.

“Just take the lights without me. Black cats are more Halloween-ish anyway.”

For a moment, the Eve said nothing, and Kuro thought he’d won this round. How foolish! With his attention fully concentrated on the small pixel heroes on the screen, he didn’t realize Mahiru closing the distance at an alarmingly rapid pace – that is, until he found himself brutally lifted off the ground. He only had enough time to produce a strangled mew. Then found himself staring into Mahiru’s very determined eyes.

“We’re taking this pic, Kuro! Now! Whether you like it or not!”

The kitten pedaled his small legs in the air, but nothing he did could stop the Eve from taking him where he wanted to. And drop him right over those damned decorations.  
Kuro was serious about his game, though; there was no way he could allow himself to leave it, even for one minute, not on _that_ stage! So he did the only thing he could think off to get out of his apparently unavoidable predicament: he transformed back into his human form. No cat no pic, right? He hadn’t considered for a second the fact that Mahiru had arranged the fairy lights precisely for it to fit around a _kitten_. _Not_ a grown-up guy.

A very unfortunate miscalculation…

True, the accursed thing made an effort to try and accommodate to the much larger body shove among it. But there was a limit to how far electric wires could stretch… And when said limits were reached, Kuro ended up completely trapped. The cables were wrapped snake-like around his body, from shoulders to mid-thighs, trapping his arms on both sides along the way. He grunted, testing the resistance of this quite unusual bondage, but he quickly had to resign himself: except flopping around on his stomach like a fish out of water, he couldn’t do much.  
He let out another long, drawn-out sigh of utter desperation.

“Ha ha ha, oooh Kuro…!” Humpf. Would you look at that, Mahiru wasn’t feeling bad for him _at all_. Nope, he was totally beaming and laughing his head off. That little sadist. “Didn’t know you could make a fine Chistmas tree! I should switch the lights on and leave you standing in a corner~”

The Servamp glared at him.

“Ha, ha. _Not_ funny. Now you gonna help me or what? I think I’m stuck.”

“Well, you know how to get out, right?” Mahiru smiled at him, waving the phone he held in his hand. “Just transform back into a cat~”

So he could take his photo, of course. Problem: Kuro didn’t feel any more cooperative now than he was before. Less so, even.

“Come on… at least pause my game, would ya? That level’s really hard, I don’t want to get though it twi-”

As if on cue, an ominous music reached his ear from the other end of the room.

“… too late. Game over.” Kuro grumbled, and let himself lay flat on the floor. There was no point in hurrying now.

“So? You’ll let me take that photo? Since you have a little bit more free time on your hands~”

 _Again with that stupid idea_. He usually wasn’t the stubborn type – he found it too troublesome. But Mahiru just ruined both his game and his perfect lazy afternoon. If _that_ didn’t deserve some kind of payback…

The Servamp stretched a bit – as far as his restrains allowed him – and shook his head.

“Nu-hu. I’m comfy here. Gonna take a nap or something.”

This time, it was Mahiru’s turn to sigh.

“You’re no fun at all… Ok then. I’ll help you out of this.”

Pocketing his phone, he squatted next to Kuro and set out to untie him. The vampire’s face-down position offered a full access to the nastier of those wire knots; though that didn’t mean they were easier to remove…

“Ugh, they’re so tight… How did you even manage to put yourself in this situation?”

Kuro gave a limited shrug.

“Don’t ask meEEP! Hehehey c-careful here…!”

“What?” Mahiru immediately stopped. “I didn’t do a thing! I’m just trying to work that knot loos-”

Ah. Wait a minute… The Servamp wasn’t wearing his usual outfit for a change; he had opted for something more comfortable: loose shorts and the T-shirt Mahiru had bought for him this Christmas – adorned with a pixel heart container and the phrase “RPGs have my life”, a fitting motto for this big otaku. And now the human finally noticed: those wires weren’t just tight, they were also half tangled in Kuro’s clothes! Many of the small LED lights scrapped against the skin of his back, every time Mahiru tried a move… in a way that felt probably….  
 _Ticklish_.  
Of course he knew about Kuro’s ticklishness, a trait he found positively adorable. And to think he could have forgotten! Precisely when lady luck was giving him a perfect opportunity! His eyes landed on a good three inches of bare back, right there, next to his twitching fingers… Kuro’s T-shirt had ridden up. Oh, the temptation…

“Ma-Mahiruuuu…!” Kuro jumped and whined when a single index poked his hip.

“Stay stiiiill~ I’m trying to free you, remember?”

His wide grin and playful tone gave it all away though. Ah well. Better let it all out then~ He slipped more fingers under the piece of clothing, pushing the wires up along the way, and scratched lightly on Kuro’s lower back. On that small patch of white skin, above his currently non-existent cat tail. A spot he knew was gold.

“NYAHAAA…!!”

Aaand bingo! Here came those cute little mewls he liked so much! He insisted, making Kuro buck and wriggle like a worm on a hook. The Servamp tried to glare at him, but his constant laughter and ticklish smile had close to zero impact.

“Y-youhou’re doing it on purpohohoseee!!” he accused.

“Maybe I am?” Mahiru gave him a wink. “Ah, but I could stop if you want! I just set one _tiny_ condition for that…” And leaning over his partner, he murmured at his ear: “Be a nice kitty so I can take that pic~”

Oh, so he wanted to play it like this, huh? Ok then, now it was official: Kuro was _not_ going to cooperate. Not. a. chance.

“ _Fuhuck off_!”

But to his horror, his resistance didn’t seem to impress Mahiru that much.

“Whatever. I’m not the one been tickled to death here~”

And to prove his point, he straddled the squirming Servamp’s legs, and set his fingers to work on the vulnerable thighs and knees. This new area had Kuro giggle and mewl like crazy, his upper body raising and falling back down in uncontrollable spasms. He tried to crawl away from the offending tickles, but weakened as he was and with Mahiru’s weight on him, he couldn’t bulge at all!

“So, what do you say?” The Eve dragged his nails all over the back of the vampire’s thighs, before moving lower and beginning a succession of quick, light pinches behind his knees. The way Kuro’s mewls instantly turned louder, pitch so much higher than usual, made Mahiru feel giddy inside. _Gosh, he was so damn cute…_ “Still not going to accept surrender?”

Still, Kuro shook his head.

“Miaahaha-nyooo! N-neveeheher…!!”

Mahiru huffed in false annoyance.

“Such a bad, bad kitty… You leave me no choice then~”

And turning around, he seized the pair of bare, oh-so sensitive feet that laid there. Kuro froze, dread suddenly settling over him. Red eyes searched Mahiru’s chestnut ones. But no amount of silent pleading managed to faze the Eve. In fact, said boy carefully kept their eye contact, as he slooowly extended his hands, took hold of the two big toes… then chanted in a teasing whisper:

“This lil kitty was asked to help…”

Those words. Oh gosh. Just the tone of them was enough to send Kuro cackle like a maniac, but coupled with the contact of nails sliding down the delicate toe-pads? He was a _goner_.

“Nooohoho-Ma-Mahiru doohohon’t…!!”

But oh, he did. His fingers moved toward the next toes.

“This lil kitty said no…”

Kuro contracted the digits, his giggling gaining in intensity at each passing second. At least he could protect the underside of his toes, an even more ticklish spot, but as of now Mahiru kept him too busy for him to even feel the slight bit happy about it.

“This lil kitty was a lazy bum…”

Another set of toes, another bout of laughter and soft snorts.

“This lil kitty’s tied up now…”

“Mahiihihihi… nyaha, pleehehease…!”

Those half-meow half-giggles of his should be illegal. They sounded so very different from his usual cold self, than Mahiru felt like laughing alongside them.  
He marked a dramatic pause, fingers only gripping the last, smaller toes and wriggling them gently, as he waited for Kuro to gather his breath. Wouldn’t want him to miss the grand finale, after all~

“And guess what I do to naughty lil kitties, Kuro…?”

The Servamp gulped.

“Y-you… you let them go peacefully…?” Well, he could try, right?

“No silly, wrong answer!” His Eve chuckled. “I… tickle tickle tickle theeem~!”

So much for the break: his nimble fingers spidered all over the soles, quick and merciless, drawing abstract patterns, tracing along the wrinkles. And Kuro freakin’ _died_. His initial scream of shock broke halfway, into a mix of silent laughs and tiny, squeaky meows, his body jerking in every direction, feet kicking, toes wriggling… not a wise move, the toes part. Because the minute he revealed the creamy undersides, Mahiru let out a victory cry and plunged right on them, and _heavens above_ _it tickled so bad!!  
_ He bucked so hard at the sensations that he managed quite an exploit: literally turning himself over _and_ breaking the electric wires at the same time. This, finally, prompted Mahiru to stop. The Eve took a glance at his Servamp. Still in human form, huh… in the end, it seemed he had won the round. But… Mahiru couldn’t really consider himself the looser here. Not when he got to see his precious Kuro like this, blue hair sprawled over the parquet, a wide smile and lovely blush still gracing his features… That was a sight worth every effort.  
His heartbeat grew faster. His hand reached inside his pocket, pulled his phone out…

_*Flash*_

Startled, Kuro cracked one eye open.

“What…? Thought you wanted… a kitten pic?”

To which Mahiru could only giggle.

“I could have sworn too! But actually, you made me realize one thing…” And leaning down, he gave his Servamp a quick peck on the lips. “You’re way cuter like this.”

He would have to find a new concept for his New Year greetings, though. Because there was no way he was sending this to anyone. No… no one deserved to know that side of Kuro. No one, except him.  
Hey, he was a vampire’s boyfriend after all. And that came with very interesting perks~


End file.
